Current mapping/directions apparatuses that provide information related to the fueling of motor vehicles provide basic functions such as locating gas stations within a given zip code. Some systems also allow users to determine local gas station prices by zip code. However, conventional systems lack the ability to generate more personalized results for a given user and/or scenario.
Therefore, there is a need for optimized systems and methods for generating personalized information about fuel options along a given route and for leveraging this information to make recommendations on refueling.